Misplaced Platypus
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Perry the Platypus is taken to Amity Park through Dr. D's new invention. While Dr. D is sent home, Perry is stuck in Amity Park with the Danny Phantom gang who don't know how to get him home. But if he doesn't, their universes will collapse. Slight DxS
1. Doofenshmirtz?

**READ BEFORE READING FANFIC!!!**

-Runs hands through hair- Okay, I know you guys are used to me not finishing fanfics. I understand. –Tomatoes are thrown- WAIT! I have something to say! **This fanfic IS finished and WILL be complete!** I have all the chapters typed up and ready for your eager eyes, but you have to **REVIEW** first, okay? This is not a normal Danny Phantom story! This is a Phineas and Ferb and Danny Phantom crossover **that is finished**. So review if you want updates, or NO UPDATES FOR YOU!

_I do not own any cartoons, characters, or copyrighted things in this or any of my fanfics._

--

All was quiet in Amity Park. The skies were grey but rain had not yet come. The humidity was high, so no one was outside to ruin the sweet silence. Danny Fenton, a junior in high school and the resident ghost-fighting superhero 'Danny Phantom', sighed happily and sank into his blue bean-bag chair, enjoying the rare silence he was being treated to this fine summer afternoon.

"Ha ha ha! My universe transport-inator is a success! Now I will conquer _this_ tri-state area while I send _you_ back to Danville!"

Danny groaned at the interruption of evil laughter. He had no idea who the person was talking to, but he had shattered the precious silence and he was going to pay.

Without uttering his normal battle cry, Danny stood and two white rings appeared around him, one going up and the other going down, to change him into Danny Phantom. The spandex suit fit his trim body like a glove, and his now pearl white hair fell into his grim neon green eyes. A sadistic smile curved his face. Oh, if it was the box ghost, he was going to _hurt _tomorrow…

The ghost boy quickly phased out of his room, fists clenched and ready for action. What he saw stunned him.

A crazy guy in a white lab coat was defending himself against a platypus in a brown hat who was using martial arts against his rival-and winning. A large metal machine was laying in the middle of the road, close to where they were battling, and Danny raised his eyebrows in amusement and confusion. After glancing back at his room wistfully he sighed and proceeded to fly down to the scene with the curiosity of a cat.

"You cannot defeat me-!" The man shouted in his strange, gravelly voice just as the teal platypus roundhouse-kicked him across the face and sent him slamming back against the machine. Then he spotted the ghost boy, hovering a foot above the ground with his arms crossed. The strange boy raised one ebony eyebrow. "Uh, hi."

There was an awkward silence when the two shifted their eyes over to Danny, and then the lab coat man spoke.

"Is he from your agency like that dumb Double-00 spy?" The man questioned the platypus. To Danny's amazement, the platypus shook his head and glanced at the halfa with surprise.

"I didn't think so." The man muttered. "He's not an animal."

"Okay, _what_ is going on here?" Danny demanded, lighting up an ecto-ball in the palm of his hand menacingly.

"Ooh, you want to hear a back-story?" The man asked eagerly, and the platypus dropped his head with a strange sound of resignment. With that, he plopped down near the machine and put his bill in his paw, looking expectantly up at the two humans.

"What-" Danny began in utter confusion, but the man interrupted.

"Well, if you must know, _I_ am Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the most evil of all evil geniuses in the tri-state area." The man proclaimed, but then seemed to reconsider. "Well, in the tri-state area of _Danville_, that is." He corrected himself.

Danny put a hand to his mouth, stifling his laughter. _"Doofenshmirtz?_"

"What?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked defensively. "It's a good, strong name!"

"Okay." Danny shook his head, laughter clear in his voice.

"_Anyway_," The doctor said, glaring at the hovering boy, "Perry the Platypus and I are not from your universe. You see, I am an evil genius and Perry the Platypus is my nemesis who comes to stop my evil plans. Today I came up with an ingenius idea-" He laughed manically. "The universe transport-inator!"

Danny and Agent P looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes.

"You know what, Perry the Platypus-!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz reached over to pull a trap out of nowhere, but realized he wasn't in his lab. "Oh, dang."

With a malicious smile, Agent P kicked him back against the machine, making it whirr and sputter, and finally disappear in a starburst of light.

Perry made a distressed sound, jumping to catch the disappearing invention, but it was too late, and he was stuck in Amity Park.

--

"Sam, I need you to come over here."

Sam Manson sighed, brushing back a tendril of black hair from her face as she cradled her phone against her ear. "Why, Danny? I just got back from the book store."

"It's got to do with an animal." He tempted her, and her eyes lit up.

"I'll be there!" She concluded, and proceeded to jump on her newly redesigned violet scooter.

--

"Sam!" Danny immediately jumped on her when she walked through the door, surprising her. "Woah, Dan!" She cautioned, holding out her hands. "What's the problem?"

"_Him!" _ Danny pointed to an adorable, mindless platypus lounging on his bed. Sam nearly gasped at his cuteness. But of course she couldn't, seeing as she was a Goth.

"Oh, he's adorable!" She breathed, rushing forward to cradle the platypus into her arms. She looked up at him, her amethyst eyes shining. "Where did you find him?"

Danny refused to admit that his heart skipped several beats at the look she was sending him. "That's not an ordinary platypus." He responded, leaning his hip on the side of the mattress.

The Goth looked up at him, raising her eyebrow. "No platypi are ordinary, Danny." She responded with amusement in her tone.

"Well I mean he's _really_-Wait, did you just say platypi?"

Sam chuckled. "The plural of platypus." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Danny shook his head. "That's _not_ an ordinary platypus." He leaned in closer as if he didn't want someone to hear them. "He's…" He paused, looking around, then continued. "-A secret agent from another universe."

He pulled away from her bubble and looked down at her expectedly. She blinked up at him.

"…Danny, did you take your happy pills this morning?"

"Sam!" Danny groaned, face palming. "I'm serious!"

"Danny, _this-_" She held up the platypus by the underarms. "Is a platypus. A mindless animal that doesn't do much other than eat and sleep."

He chattered and Sam laughed, hugging him close. "Oh, you're adorable!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "He's a secret agent! He has a hat and a nemesis and everything!" He cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Show me the nemesis." Sam dead-panned. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I sort of sent him back on his universe transport-inator by accident. That's why I need your help."

Sam blinked again and Danny was infuriated how she made him feel so stupid. "His…universe transport-inator."

"Yes!"

She placed Perry on the bed and stood, placing her hand on her friend's forehead. "You don't feel warm…"

"Sam, I'm serious! I'll make him show you!" He shoved her hand away as she gurgled with laughter. "Perry, please show Sam your secret identity."

Perry responded with a mindless chatter.  
"If you want to get back to your universe you'll need to show her. We won't tell anyone."

"Danny please-" Sam reached out to touch Danny's shoulder, but she became frozen in place when her eyes locked on the now-standing platypus with the brown detective hat on, who was looking at her with an expression that showed mistrust. Not so mindless after all…

"Sam?" Danny asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Okay, is this some kind of sick joke that you ghosts are trying to play on me?" Sam cried, holding her forehead in her hand. "Because it's not funny!"

"Sam!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm telling you the truth!"

Sam closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Okay. Tell me the whole story."

--


	2. Perry's Intro to the Box Ghost

"Wait wait wait. So this platypus is from another universe?" Sam questioned her friend when he was done telling her of the adventure.

Danny nodded. "Yup."

"And how do you know this? He can't talk." She emphasized, gesturing to the now-sleeping semi-aquatic animal.

Danny shrugged. "His nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz told me the whole spiel. He's worse than Technus!"

Sam caught a bout of laughter before it could emerge. "_Doofenshmirtz?_"

"That's what _I_ said!" Danny said, grinning.

"Okay, but _Dr. Doofenshmirtz_ landed on the machine and it sent him back to his universe, but not Perry." Sam recounted. Danny nodded. "And we have to figure out how to get him back?" Sam mused. Danny pumped a fist into the air in mock-triumph. "She understands!"

"Danny!" She punched him in the arm, earning laughter and an "Ouch!" from him. "How can we do that? It's not like we have a portal to another universe or anything."

Danny turned to her with a grin, his eyes gleaming.

--

"No."

"Come on, Clockwork!" Danny complained, trailing the time ghost around his lair as he checked that all the clocks were correctly wound. "Why not?"

"It would rip the fabric of the space time continuum." Clockwork said dryly, turning to his visitors, the frustrated ghost boy and his almost-girlfriend who was looking as frustrated as her counterpart.

"Sam can fix it! She took a sewing class in Home Economics in sophomore year!"

"Whoa, don't drag me into this! Especially if it includes sharp needles and the thin fabric of time!"

Clockwork smiled wryly. "I'm afraid you misunderstand, Daniel."

"I'm afraid _you_ misunderstand. If we don't get this platypus to his universe, the space time continu…con..." He struggled for a minute with the word. "-Thingy," He improvised, "Will be ruined for sure!"

"I'm aware of that, Daniel."

Danny threw his hands up in frustration. "Then why won't you help us?!"

"Because you and your mate need to find another way of transportation other than my powers." Clockwork said, not looking up from fiddling with his enormous wall clock, though a grin appeared on his face.

Danny and Sam's faces went redder than a fire truck. "We are NOT…_that!"_ Danny amended, and Sam made a noise of agreement, her pale face aflame.

Clockwork stifled his laughter. It was refreshing having young Daniel appear every one in a while. Not many people could make him feel so alive.

"Very well." Clockwork said, turning to them. "But my decision is final."

"Well can't you help us?!"

"I'm afraid not. Any more meddling would result in a suspension, which would indefinitely ruin the time space continuum."

He heard Danny mutter something about trying to sound smart with big words, but he just smiled to himself as he felt the phantom and his future bride's presence leave his lair.

--

"What are we going to do, Sam?" Danny fretted, running his hands through his hair. Sam's heart flipped as she watched, and she curled her hand into a fist to keep from smoothing down his wild locks.

"I'm not sure, Danny. There must be another way. Clockwork told us there was." Sam said quietly, petting the now-mindless animal as he stared straight ahead.

"Well I can't just make a universe transport-inator machine! I may fight ghosts but I'm not smart!"

Sam smiled and walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You're very smart Danny." She said, and he turned to face her, making her get lost in his eyes.

Something chaotic was happening to him, Danny thought. Sam was much too close for his thumping heart and he couldn't move a muscle, their eyes were locked and at the same time it felt like their hearts were locked as well, and he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

A loud chatter brought them out of their trance and they blushed as they looked over at Perry who was giving them a look that said, 'More important stuff over here!'

Danny groaned and broke away from Sam's touch. "I just don't get it!"

And then the most welcome sound was heard. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

--

Danny immediately took a battle stance and turned ghost while out of instinct Perry jumped up and shoved his hat on his head, using the same stance as the phantom. Sam nearly laughed at the familiarity of the two.

The Box Ghost appeared, holding a box in each hand. "You cannot defeat me!" He boasted. "For I am armed with the most nefarious weapons of all time!!"

Without thinking about it, Perry launched himself into the air, aiming with his web-foot right in the middle of the box ghost's face. Danny shouted "Perry, don't!" but it was too late. The platypus passed right through the translucent ghost and slammed into the wall behind him.

"I think that's enough for one day, Boxy." Danny scowled and sucked the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, capping it firmly. Sam was already at Perry's side, healing him with her touch and her anguished smile.

"Oh, Perry, are you okay?" She questioned, rubbing his belly. He chattered in response, smiling at her with slightly dazed eyes.

"He didn't realize it was a ghost and not a human." Danny explained, kneeling down beside them. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Sam assured him. "Just a little smack to the shock system."

"Well, in the meantime," Danny mused, "I can hopefully solve this mess."

Sam sighed. "If we can't make it, where can we find a portal somewhere in the world and get to it fast enough to stop the universe from folding in on itself from Perry being here?"

Sam and Danny looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I've got it!"

--


	3. Frostbite

Thank you for all your kind reviews! Here are some I feel I should respond to.

**Skye Silverwing:** They knew the universe would collapse because of Perry because they told Clockwork that and he agreed with them in the last chapter. '"I'm afraid _you_ misunderstand. If we don't get this platypus to his universe, the space time continu…con..." He struggled for a minute with the word. "-Thingy," He improvised, "Will be ruined for sure!" "I'm aware of that, Daniel."' Which is basically the same thing. So yeah. It makes sense :)

**Mischievia SamanthaFenton**: Um...I'm not sure what you're talking about.

**And thanks to everyone else, as well! Now read on! AND BE HAPPY WITH IT! -Bares teeth- :D**

--

"This is awesome!" Sam exclaimed as she and Danny once again packed the Specter Speeder for flight in the ghost zone. "I can't believe we figured it out so fast!"

"And just in time, too." Danny added, looking out worriedly at the now-greenish sky. "The universe doesn't want Perry here."

The platypus mentioned was standing on his two back feet with his hat on, helping to restock the Speeder. He chattered at Danny in response, and then went back to his chore.

"We never said _we_ didn't want you here." Danny said with a roll of his eyes. Perry looked at him with an expression that said, 'I wasn't saying you didn't.'

"That's it!" Danny cried in exasperation. "I can't talk to someone who can't speak!"

"Isn't that redundant?" Sam wondered dryly, sliding into the Speeder as Perry jumped inside, then slamming the door. "Come on, ghost boy. Put the pedal to the metal before the storm settles." She grinned at her own joke.

"Har de har har." Danny responded as dryly as she before he jumped in, slammed the door and buckled his seat belt. With that he revved the engine and they were off.

--

Perry gazed about him in wonder at the neon green world they called the Ghost Zone. Nothing Major Monogram had taught him would have prepared him for this. It was amazing and frightening. After so many years on the force and the daily routine of defeating his nemesis, he'd gotten comfortable where he was, but with Dr. D's new machine, he'd gotten the adventure of a lifetime.

Well, a platypus' lifetime.

They didn't have ghosts in his world. Why did they have them here? Why were they so common? And how in a world was his partner a half-a-ghost? It was impossible, or so he thought!

He wasn't sure what the plan was to get him back home. Something to do with a ghost and a map. But once he got home he had to fix what Doofenshmirtz messed up. If he didn't, both their universes would cave in on themselves and they'd be in deep platypi doo.

Perry glanced over at his partner as his partner's mate. He liked her. He liked Candace, but she thought he was smelly and gross while this Sam girl petted him often and used a soft tone of voice with him. Growing up with two boys and a teenage girl, it was a very uncommon thing, this softness, but very refreshing.

Still, he was eager to get back home and back to his routine. While he'd remember this adventure forever, he sure didn't want to deal with ghosts like that…box ghost thing. It embarrassed him that he'd been unable to defeat it while Phantom captured it so easily. It was difficult without powers to attack things with them, so he was looking forward to the neurotic Doofenshmirtz and his boys.

--

"He looks deep in thought." Sam observed the platypus staring blankly out the window.

"Looks the same to me." Danny shrugged, not taking his eyes off the…whatever passed for a road in the Ghost Zone.

"So narrow-minded." Sam muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You're the one who refused to believe that he was a secret agent!" Danny playfully accused.

"Well you often like to play tricks on me!" Sam retorted. "Remember the tortoise?"

"Remember the…_Oh_, yeah." He chuckled.

"Yes. So forgive me if I wasn't too ideal on believing you." Sam said triumphantly, folding her arms.

Danny shook his head, smiling. "Point."

Comfortable silence enveloped the speeder and they flew on that way for a few miles before Sam spoke up again. "Danny?"

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering…why did you call _me_ when you found Perry?"

A light flush marred Danny's cheeks. "Does it really matter?"

"Maybe." Sam murmured to herself.

Danny swallowed hard and flipped the speeder into auto-pilot, turning to face her. "What do you mean?"

Sam blushed horribly, those damn butterflies back in her stomach, fluttering so hard she thought they would fly right out. She didn't think he could hear her! "W-Well-"

"_Destination arrived. Please turn off auto-pilot. Thank you."_

Sam both cursed and blessed the womanly mechanical voice that interrupted their conversation. Danny seemed clumsy, flicking the wrong switches and muttering under his breath as he tried to gracefully land the speeder onto Frostbite's land.

Her heart was beating five times the normal rate and she was trying to jar her brain back into operating.

She didn't know what happened back there between them, but she didn't know whether to be thankful or annoyed that they'd been interrupted.

--

Perry gawked at the scene around him. Huge mountains with frighteningly steep cliffs that plunged into the floating chunk of earth that were covered with at least six feet of pure white snow and slippery ice. The atmosphere was a familiar neon green with purple floating doors that he'd stared at through the window of the speeder. He didn't know what to make of it all.

Well, he knew what to make of the snow. It wasn't the best thing to be walking in with only his back legs to support him. Perry lifted a webbed foot out of the snow and shook the snow off with the delicacy of a cat drenched with water trying to shake it off their fur.

"Oh, Perry!" He almost expected the next line to be, "There you are!" but the next thing he felt was a pair of a slender, strong hands grab him by the underarms and pull him up into equally slender but strong arms. Violet eyes gleamed at him with concern. "You don't like the snow, do you?" The girl questioned, but it was more of a statement. He let out a chatter of confirmation and that seemed to please her, for she began to follow behind his partner in search of who-knows-what.

--

Danny glanced behind him at Sam, who had taken out a heavy down winter coat from the Specter Speeder and was now carrying the lucky platypus in her arms. He seemed content enough, doing his best to keep his hat from falling down into the snow while at the same time trying to retain her body warmth.

"I'm pretty sure he can walk on his own." Danny stated. She shook her head, saying. "I'm just helping him out. He doesn't like the snow because it's wet and cold and hard for him to walk in on only two feet."

"Then let him walk on all four." Danny suggested, glancing around him to make sure they were still going in the right direction.

"He'd easily get lost in the depth of it."

Danny rolled his eyes and felt annoyed at the flash of jealousy he felt toward the not-so-mindless platypus. "Fine."

They walked on for a while until Sam spoke up. "You know you can fly, right?"

Danny responded without looking at her, "If I do that they'll think I'm a ghost who's out to steal the Infi-Map and try to shoot me down. It's safer going in this way."

"Isn't that basically what you're doing? Stealing the map?" Sam asked wryly.

Danny paused. "Not exactly." He finally conceded. "I'm going to tell him I'm using it."

"What happened to Mr. 'Nice guy', Mr. 'Let's ask Clockwork to go to a different dimension'?" Sam teased.

"I couldn't use his powers myself. I can _use_ the map. I can't take his powers of universe and time travel and just leave. I can with the map." Danny said reasonably. Sam opened her mouth to say something but Danny said, with a hint of relief, "We're here!"

Sam looked up at the icy castle that was the palace of the ice people and sighed in happiness. They were finally there.

--

"So the Great One would like to use our precious Infa-Map?" Frostbite later questioned Danny as they stood in the guarded hall that held the infamous scroll.

Danny nodded. "I'll be really careful this time, I swear." He said quickly.

Frostbite's black eyes shifted over to the two-legged platypus in the brown hat. "And _this_ creature is the one that can ruin two universi?"

Danny nodded rapidly. "Yes, and-Wait, did you just say _universi?_"

Sam grinned. "Aha!" She cried triumphantly, pointing at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Of course you can use the map, Great One. But be sure to keep it in your sight at all times. Do not let it go astray."

Danny smiled. "You can count on me."

--

As soon as they got back to the Speeder, Danny unrolled the map and stared at it intently. "I want to go to Danville, in Perry the Platypus' universe." He said confidently, even though Sam chuckled at his choice of words.

With a flash of light and a slight feeling of nausea, they were off.

--

REVIEW! And a comment to **Donteatacowman**, I'm not really holding the chapter for hostage. I'm just saying I want a couple reviews before the next chapter, not that I'm demanding a million before I put up the next one.

The next chapter is the last! Thank you all for reading and enjoying!


	4. The Reunion

"Oh God, it's too bright!" Sam said in mock-pain, covering her eyes. Danny chuckled, silently agreeing with her.

This universe was very bright and cheerful, like a children's cartoon, just like Perry's fur color which was a bright turquoise. It was an urban city with identical houses, their only individuality being the exterior paint colors. He knew Sam would despise this kind of place.

Perry chattered excitedly, knocking on the window, looking at them, and then repeating the process like a dog who had to go out. Danny and Sam smiled at each other tenderly.

"We did it!" Sam murmured.

He looked deep into her eyes. "Yeah, we did."

Another excited chatter interrupted their silent conversation and they looked away, blushing.

"Can you drive, Perry? I don't know where your house is." Danny told the platypus, and the agent nodded, climbing precariously over Sam to take his place at the wheel while Danny scooted over next to Sam.

The Speeder began to move, cautiously at first until Perry gained some confidence with the controls and moved at normal speed down and across town.

Danny was so close to Sam he was afraid she could feel his pounding heartbeat as he lightly, gently, closed his fingers over hers between them.

Suddenly they lurched to a stop behind a pure white picket fence and Perry switched to his mindless animal persona, hiding his hat who-knows-where. He shifted his eyes over to the two humans, jerking his head sideways to indicate the fence. Apparently the house was just over the fence, so Danny nodded and jumped out of the speeder. He turned human with a gentle separation of white rings, and then he opened the door and grabbed Perry, holding him awkwardly under his stomach.

Sam jumped out as well and followed Danny through the fence's gate.

--

(Earlier that day)

Two boys sat under a tree, mourning their missing platypus. They had done everything they could to get him back. They had sung a song like the last time, they had searched all over the tri-state area and back, but he was nowhere to be found.

The red haired boy sighed. "Normally I would ask what you want to do today, Ferb, but I don't want to do anything now that Perry's gone."

The green haired silent boy glanced over at his stepbrother and nodded in agreement. The red haired boy named Phineas sighed in sadness once more and leaned his head back on the tree trunk, fingering strands of grass he pulled out of the ground.

"We could make a platypus tracking device." Ferb suddenly spoke up. Phineas turned to his stepbrother, eyes wide. "Ferb, you're a genius!"

--

(Present)

"We're almost done!" Phineas said happily, wiping sweat from his brow as he hammered a steel plate in place. Ferb didn't say a word but Phineas knew he was as excited as himself.

Suddenly the gate of their picket fence swung open and there stood a guy with black hair swung over his blue eyes and a Goth girl who looked uncharacteristically cheerful. But what caught his attention was that the teenager was carrying _Perry!_

"Perry!" He shouted, jumping up and running to the couple. Ferb did the same, silently of course.

"Hey." Danny smiled, handing the platypus over to the gushing boys. "I found him, uh, far away from here."

Sam rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I can't believe it! Thank you!" Phineas said excitedly, clutching Perry to his chest and barely letting Ferb pet the platypus' head in his excitement.

"Sure thing." Danny smiled. Then his blue eyes caught sight of the large beeping machine in the middle of the yard. "Uh…"

Phineas lined his gaze up with the teenagers and shrugged. "Oh, that's just our platypus tracking device we made to find Perry."

Danny raised an eyebrow, tucking his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans. "Aren't you a little young to be making huge machines like that?"

Phineas smiled. "Yes, yes we are."

"Great, even little kids are smarter than me." Danny whined onto Sam's shoulder. Sam patted him on the back. "Don't worry Danny, you'll get smarter…eventually."

"Hey!"

Sam just chuckled.

--

After having a snack, Danny and Sam departed back to the Specter Speeder with a secret smile for Perry and honest goodbyes to the two sunny-faced boys.

"I hope Perry is happy here." Sam sighed, smiling as she looked down on all the identical houses.

"Me too." Danny replied, flipping the speeder to auto pilot once more. He looked out the window, down on the people before he unrolled the infa-map and commanded, "Take us to Amity Park."

With a flash of light and a slight feeling of nausea, Danny whispered, "Welcome home, Perry."


End file.
